


Under the Table

by paradoxals5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness
Genre: Ardos and Naps get some lines, M/M, Meeting Sex, Oral Sex, pretty much everyone is mentioned - Freeform, so you all can enjoy it, this is a pretty stereotypical sin fic setting, this isnt a huge ship of mine but i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxals5/pseuds/paradoxals5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another wonderfully entertaining meeting for the Team Cipher crew. Or, at least, entertaining for Snattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this eons ago, but am posting it for my Snattle Anon :^)

     Meetings were rather common, but typically they were short and to the point. This particular meeting, however, had just about every Cipher higher-up in the room, which meant it was going to be long and consist of all the same information Eldes had heard before.  
     It seemed the other admins had as well. Ardos, who sat just off to the side of the table and at his left, was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the back of Naps' chair. Judging by his breathing pattern, he had fallen asleep, which wasn’t unlike him when it came to repetitive meetings. Lovrina sat across from her brother Naps, playing simple, mindless games on a piece of note paper with Gorigan, while the higher-up peons all sat closer to the front of the meeting table, and seemed to be paying full attention. Greevil was not in the room, but that wasn't a shock. He always had better things to do, and left the meetings to the head of the science wing.  
     Snattle was sitting on Eldes' right side. He wasn't paying attention either, for he absolutely despised meetings that were wastes of time like this one, so it made sense that he'd preoccupy himself by writing down notes about his next political move. Still though, he was irritated by this deprivation of his precious time, and tapped his pen off of the edge of the table loudly every second he wasn't writing.  
      Eldes tried to focus on what the scientist driving the meeting was saying. Something about Shadow Pokemon and how progress was going. The meeting was prompted by Greevil personally, so the scientist reciting the speech was laced with acute criticism toward everyone, but especially toward Lovrina and Naps'. Their recent failure to get Professor Krane to talk was nastily hinted at in ways that made Lovrina  stop doodling, and glare up at the man giving the speech. Naps just looked into his hands as his played with them.  


      There was a soft clatter and a quiet but nonchalant “Oops”.  
     Eldes glanced over to see Snattle pushing his chair back and peering under the large rectangular table. He hummed angrily before slipping out of the chair and disappearing under the table.  
     More yammering from the speaker of this wonderfully entertaining meeting begrudgingly brought back Eldes' attention. His voice was as lifeless as a robot, perhaps even worse than. Clearly, not even the head scientist himself wanted to be here, no matter how important this meeting apparently was. The droll of his voice was practically hypnotic, like the whirlpools that spun tirelessly in order to keep Citadel Isle a secret.  
     Eldes became tempted to copy his brother and take a power nap. He reached a hand up under his sunglasses to rub his eyes, stopping with a powerful jerk as a pair of hands that weren't his own grabbed his thighs.  
     He pushed the chair back rapidly, and how that didn't catch anyone's attention was just further proof of how sedative this meeting was.  
     Snattle made a motion for him to be quiet, and then pulled his chair back in, more or less forcing Eldes to open his legs wider.  
     “What are you doing?” He hissed as quietly as possible, trying to push Snattle away. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice his fellow admin on his knees between his legs with not at all safe for work intentions.  


     The lights suddenly went down in the room, as if Arceus itself heard Eldes’ worries, and the speaker driving this meeting more or less directed everyone to the large monitor on the wall they faced. Apparently there was a video for them to watch.  
    Snattle took the distraction opportunity to swat his hands away and pull at the red band of cloth around the other admin's waist, pulling it free and opening up his robes.  
     “Snattle!” He squeaked. “Now is not the time for this!” He grabbed Snattle's hands just as he got access to his pants.  
     “Oh come now, Eldes, I know you're just as bored as I am.” Snattle said, having full confidence in his naturally soft tone of voice to be drowned out by the hideously loud video being played before the group. “Why don't we make things a bit more fun?” He took his hands back and rested them in Eldes's lap, one of them toying with the fastener on his pants as the other palmed his crotch.  
     Eldes held his breath for a moment, a habit he picked up whenever he got flustered or angry. “What if we get caught?”  
     “That's part of the fun.” If Snattle wasn't wearing his sunglasses, he probably would have winked at Eldes at that moment.  
     The other admin looked up, checking to make sure that no one was looking. Those who weren't asleep were facing forward. Thank Arceus. No. Do not thank Arceus. Snattle had detected him relax though, and immediately worked to unzip his pants and rather unabashedly pull his cock out. Eldes slapped a hand over his mouth as a cool hand stroked him from base to tip. He felt his face begin to flush already from the sheer embarrassment of how public this was.  
     Oh this was bad. This was bad and it was not going to end well. He just knew it. Snattle didn't seem to care, and continued to stroke him with light and lazy movements, occasionally toying with the head just to make Eldes' hips jerk. He was kneed in the shoulder after a particular teasing stroke of the hand made the admin he was pleasing squeak. Eldes was trying his damn hardest to keep quiet too. The jab he made at Snattle made him stop, hand releasing. He hoped that the older man was going to quit this horribly scandalous act, but soon the hand was back, and it held onto his cock down at the base. Not a second later, that unmistakable hot, wet tongue trailed up his shaft.  
     Eldes grit his teeth and clamped both hands over his mouth this time as a moan caught in his throat. He absentmindedly began to bounce a leg, his anxiety heightening to a level that almost made it impossible to discern it from the ever looming shame of getting caught. He usually got off on this as much as Snattle did, and sure enough, as Snattle grabbed his shaking leg and held it down so he could get more room to work, Eldes' worries began to melt away as the other man gave a few more slow licks before taking just the head of his cock into his mouth.  
     The video everyone had to watch was thankfully loud. It was a battle, and what exactly they were supposed to be looking at was explained by the overly loud prerecorded voice added onto the video. It was something about Shadow Pokemon moves. Maybe. Eldes honestly couldn't focus enough to catch more than a sentence of it all. He could barely even make sure that his groans were quieted enough, let alone act like he was paying attention.  
     His hips rolled shakily with hesitation, his body more than willing to receive this sexual pleasure, while parts of his mind raced with horrific and no doubt embarrassing scenarios of this event turning sour. This was exactly what Snattle meant by 'fun' though; the sheer fact that there was more than seven people all around them, and that at any second they could be busted. This was by far the most public place that they had sex, and for a politician, he had little to no shame. The high horse the admin was brought up on had yet to let him down, and, if anything, pulling off this risky endeavor would only make him feel even better about himself.  
      Snattle seemed to go down on Eldes harder with every one of the younger man’s pathetic attempts to hold back a thrust, and the way the older admin's tongue worked as he suckled made Eldes want to scream. And he could. Oh, he definitely could, but that would not help the situation any.  
  
     “This isn't over yet?”  
  
     Oh. _Fuck._  
  
     Ardos swung his legs down off of the back of Naps' chair, but not after purposefully kicking him in the head.  
     “Ow!” The peon nearly shouted, spinning around in the chair. “That hurt!”  
     Ardos just smiled at him with a careless shrug. “Sorry.” He immediately turned to his brother, leaving Naps to pout at him until Lovrina tossed a crumpled up sheet of paper at him to reroute his attention. His smile faded rapidly, and Eldes never before had the urge to immediately die. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice nearly lacking all emotion, as it normally did.  
     Eldes nodded, but did not dare to answer verbally. He tried to act like he was focusing on the presentation, burrowing deeper into his hands to cover his burning face.  
     Snattle must have heard all of this, for he stopped suddenly, pulling off completely, and just as Eldes thought he was going to finally abort this, he took him in to the hilt. He bit back a shout and tried to stop his shudder as a wave of pleasure surged through him, taking a deep breath that only made him look even more tense.  
     He could feel Ardos' gaze boring into him, even behind the sunglasses. Eldes took sanctuary in the darkness of the room, and that hopefully it was helping to hide the fact that he was as red as his hair, trembling, and breathing hard. But there was something inside him, just behind the thrill of this whole situation, that reminded him that this was his brother watching him. His _twin_.  
     “Are you sure you're okay?” He asked, frown worsening and tone speaking of his skepticism.  
     Eldes nodded again, praying his brother would divert his attention elsewhere sometime soon. Snattle had been deep throating him with almost no rest and the tight, hot wetness around his cock was bringing him closer to his orgasm, quickly.  
     Ardos made a short hum, a sound Eldes knew all too well of angry acceptance. He was not buying his twin's blatant lies, but didn't press the matter forward. _Please Arceus don't let him know_. There was a very high chance he did though, and Eldes really didn't want to think about that.  
     He eventually looked away, resting his head in his hand, arm propped up onto the table. Truly the epitome of boredom. Once he seemed fully distracted, Eldes relaxed, and it was just enough to let his orgasm hit.  
      He groaned quietly into his hands, hips rolling up and forward in a barely hesitant thrust. Snattle made no movements to pull off, and hopefully he would swallow it and not spit it onto the floor like last time. He took hold of Eldes' softening dick as he sat back, giving the tip one last lick, probably just to feel Eldes shudder, before tucking him back in.  
     Eldes released a breath he didn't know he was holding and was hit with a sudden relief that brought with it that thrill of a successful fuck that he really needed before now. He folded his hands onto the table and dropped his head down onto them, trying to control his breathing and hopefully get rid of his blush before the lights come back on. He heard Snattle come back up from under the table, but didn't lift his head until he heard the rapid tapping on the table again and “Dropped my pen.”  
     Ardos was staring at him.


End file.
